Second Nature
by eidastoryteller
Summary: Wangling an exclusive with Notoriously reclusive Edward Cullen was a real coup for Eclipse Magazine reporter Bella Swan. But alone on a camping trip with the seductively mysterious author, she descovered it was Edward she wanted...Exclusively.
1. Chapter 1

The week a magazine like Eclipse went down on popularity was massive chaos. Every department head was in a frenzy. Desk were littered, phones were tied up and lunches were skipped. The air was tinged with a sense of panic that built with every hour. In most offices the lights burned late into the night. The rich scent of coffee and the sting of tobacco smoke were never absent. After three years on staff I took the monthly panic as a matter of course. Because Eclipse was a slick, respected publication whose sales generated million of dollars a year. It ran articles by eminent psychologist and journalists. Its photography was first-class, just as its text was thoroughly researched and concisely written. And knowing myself I wouldn't have settle for any less.

"so...how did the piece on the sculptures turned out?" bringing me out of my thoughts was my best friend from college Rosalie Hale, and one of the top photographers on the west coast. Whom has been talking nonstop about god knows what for the past 30 minutes.

"good." I said simply. "I have seen better art scrawled in alleys." I continued typing into my computer.

"Okay that's it!...here I am trying to make a conversation with my best friend whom I haven't seen for the past two weeks, and this is how she acts! by not paying attention to me but writing into that stupid computer."

"Well is not my fault that you decided to come and visit me during work when you know that I'm suppose to be working! AND writing into that stupid computer!" I snapped back at her.

She just sat there quiet for a few moments. And I was starting to regret yelling at her.

"look-" we both said at the same time.

"you first." I said.

"look Bells I'm sorry...I know you're busy, but I'm worried about you. Your always working. You don't go out with your friends anymore, you don't date...I miss you. And I don't want to lose my best friend."

I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry too...and i know you just want the best for me." She gave a small smile.

I could remember it as if it were yesterday...I was sitting by my self during freshman orientation when Rose strolled in, she looked around before walking straight toward me and said 'You look normal enough, so I'm gonna stick with you' we became the best of friends from that time on. She helped me overcome my shyness and I helped her be less bitchy towards people. So you could say we were good for each other.

"Okay so I've been meaning for you to meet this guy I been dating for two months now...Bella I think he is the one- I'm so fucking in-love with him."

"Is this the Emmett guy you cussed out in the grocery store?"

she chuckled lightly. " Yeah...Can't believe you still remember that."

"Well, you didn't shut up about it for three weeks straight." I commented.

She laughed this time, while standing up and walking toward the farthest end of my office to my mirror and started checking herself out. But who could blame her, she was after all very beautiful. Silkily golden blond hair, Perfect ice blue eyes, and the body of a model. While I, in the other hand, had long brown hair, brown eyes, and pale as a ghost.

"I don't want to ruin the mood or anything...but are you still obsess with that Edward Cullen guy?"

I let out very dramatic sigh, because she was in fact ruining the mood. Edward Cullen was becoming my personal quest and almost an obsession. Maybe because he was so completely inaccessible, I've become determined to be the first to break through the cloud of mystery. Three months of hitting blank walls in researching Edward Cullen were not going to stop me. I was going to get his story no matter what.

"Well...you could say that. So far I haven't gotten pass his agent's phone number and his editor's name." I could hear the frustration in my tone. "I've never known people so close mouthed."

"Why in god's name are you being so stubborn? Why do you keep looking that guy up, you know nobody has been able to have an interview with him in the last five years...I mean why don't you go after any other author?"

"You know me, Rose. When I'm determined to do something I don't stop until I get it." I said in a Calm Voice.

"Well Hun, Good luck with that"

"Thank you for your amazing support" I said.

"C'mon you know I don't mean it like that, I'm Just trying to help."

"yeah, I know." I said.

"so...Didn't his latest book hit the best-seller list last week?"

"yep."

"Have you read it?"

"I have it, but I haven't had the chance to read it yet" I answered.

Rose flipped her golden hair to her right shoulder, then turned to look at me.

"Don't start it on a dark night" she laughed. "I mean, every damned time I read one of his books I end up sleeping with all the lights on in the apartment. I don't know how he does it."

I smile at her confession. She had before swore she didn't get scare of anything. " That's one of the things I'm going to find out."

"But why?...why do you want to find out about him?"

"Because no one else has." I said simply.

"okay then...But what's your master plan?"

"To keep digging." I returned. "I do have some connections with Red Dawn, his publishing house." I could hear the frustration creeping up into my tone once again. "Damned it, Rose. His like the man who wasn't there. I can't even find what state he lives in."

"You know...I'm half starting to believe some of the rumors..." she said thoughtfully.

"what?"

"That the man-" she got cut off by some one knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and Angela stepped in with a shy smile on her face. She was our newest secretary on the News department.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Swan but Mr. Newton told me to give you these." she said apologetically. I looked at the hand full of documents she held. And my mouth dropped.

"Holy mother of-" I got cut off by Rose having hysterics in the background, I ignored her and tried to calm myself.

Mike Newton was the head of this department, and since I declined his dinner offer a month back he is set on making my life a living hell. "What does he want me to do with those?"

Poor Angela was more nervous than usual. I tried and smile at her so that she'll know I wasn't mad at her.

"Mr. Newton Just wants you to go over them and if you find anything out of place...to fix it." she said.

"That's okay, you can put them on my desk. And thank you." She put everything on my desk, and hurried out of the door closing it behind her.

I turn to look at Rose who was still trying to control her laughter. I shot her a dirty look which made her laugh harder.

"What is so damned funny?"

"The- the look on your face Bells!" She took three deep breaths and finally she was back to herself.

"Are you done now?"

"Isabella Marie you have no sense of humor." she said.

"yeah whatever, and don't call me Isabella" getting a little annoyed now.

"Sorry BELLA." she said sarcastically. "where was I before the girl came in?" she thought for a moment. "OH, I was saying that the guy probably lives in a cave somewhere, full of bats with a couple of wolfs thrown in."

I almost laughed at that one. "And what else? sacrifices virgins every new moon?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." she said with a serious tone."I'll tell you the man is weird."

"Yeas but 'On The Dark Side' is already on the bestseller list." I said defensibly.

"I didn't say he wasn't brilliant." she corrected. "I said he was weird, what kind of mind does he have?" she shook her head with a sheepish smile.

I jumped out of my chair impatiently and started pacing around my office. That was exactly what I was trying to find out. I wanted the mystery to be Mystery no more.

"That's exactly my point Rose... I want to answer those questions that people have out there." I said, stopping to look at her. "What kind of mind DOES he have? Is he married? Is he sixty-five or twenty-five? why does he write novels about the supernatural?...Why do you read his books Rose?" I ask.

"Because they are fascinating." she answered immediately. "because by the time I was on page three you couldn't have gotten the book away from me with a crowbar."

"And you are an intelligent woman." I said.

"Damn right." she agreed with a grin while wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis.

okay so leave it to Rose to take a complement over to the edge. I rolled my eyes at her and walked back to my chair.

"Oh come on, you want me to give you a compliment, don't you?" she said, while walking back to one of the chairs in-front of my desk. "you have a talent for digging obscure facts, and turning them into intriguing stories. You are lovely, but rarely date for some weird reason, other than business of course. You have an unfinished novel sitting somewhere in your apartment, and-" I cut her off because she was about to give me a rundown of my entire life.

"hold it there, that actually sounded like my mom trying to tell me what to do." I said, while trying to hold down a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was Sunday afternoon, a no work day, but I was at home trying to relax for the upcoming week. sitting on my couch with a bowl of popcorn, catching up on the episodes of True Blood that I've missed the week before.

After 35 Minutes, my Phone starts ringing. I answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"!" she yells into the phone. Of course it had to be Rosalie Hale the one to ruin my peacefulness.

"Slow down Rose. I didn't understand a word you just said." I said calmly, while pausing the TV.

"Okay, you are not going to believe what happened" she yells again.

"it better be worth ruining my relaxing time."

"Oh it is worth it, and you're so owning me for this one." she says excitedly.

"Spill it, Rose I don't have the whole day." I said.

"Its a really long story so I'm going to summarize it for you."

"Okay." I returned

"you know my boyfriend, right?"

"The Emunt guy." I knew the name, but I wanted to mess with her a little bit.

"Its Emmett, Bella! for the last damned time his name is EMMETT! and after what I'm going to tell you, you're gonna love him."

"well, tell me then." I said.

"okay, so he came over to my apartment this morning and we were goofing around... you know-" I cut her off because I knew were she was heading.

"Rose, I don't need to know details, just skip to the important part."

"Yeah OK, so for some weird reason you came into the conversation and I told him about your obsession with

Cullen, and well...I think he might be able to help you."

"WHAT?" without even realizing it I jumped to my feet, causing the popcorn bowl to drop to the floor. Now popcorn

was all over the floor, but I could care less.

"yep he might be able to help you." she repeated.

"But how Rose?" by now I was pacing impatiently all around the living room.

"well...a cousin of his owns a hotel in a town call Sporks...wait no actually I think is called Forks, and he is having a

writer's conference. Not many know about it, is really really private and Em could get in a lot trouble for telling me.

Anyways, there is going to be some one really important at the Conference..." she said.

"No Way! Cullen is going to be there?" I could hear the excitement in my voice.

"Yep" she answered.

"but how did Emmett's cousin pulled that one off? I mean is Edward Cullen we are talking here, he just doesn't go out in public."

"I know...but from what Emmett told me it looks like his cousin and Cullen are friends, Cullen agreed just because

there is not going to be anyone from the Media." she said.

"Rose, you got to get me in there!" I begged pathetically.

"ummm...why should I?" she teased.

"Rose!" I yelled.

"I'm just messing with you." I could hear her laughing on the other end.

"so what's the plan?" I asked.

"well...I kind of have everything set up for you already." she said innocently.

"Oh lord, Are you serious?"

"Yes, I told Em to call his cousin and tell him that you are a writer, and that you are a beginner with a lot of talent, but that you needed some advise. He said that you could come-" I couldn't help myself, let out a girly shriek of happiness. "-but that you have to be careful not to tell anyone." she finally said while chuckling.

"so I'm going to be pretending that I'm a writer?"

"yes, actually you could pass for a real one, don't you still have your half-finished story somewhere over there?"

"yes, I think is under my bathroom sink." I answered.

"well get it out, pack your stuff, cause your going to Forks, Washington Baby!"

"Wait, Rose what am I going to tell my boss?" I ask.

She was silent for a moment.

"well, I think you should tell him the truth, but you have to tell him not to say anything to anyone else."

"okay, thank you so much Rose you're the best friend ever. Oh and tell Emmett how grateful I'm and that we have to meet up sometime when I get back."

" 'kay I'll tell him, but I have to go now...Call me when you finish talking to your boss."

"bye Rose" I hung up the phone and toke a deep breath. I was going to get my chance, this was going to be the biggest step on my carrier.

I would be the one to find out the mystery that was Edward Cullen.

TWO DAYS LATER...

I had to admit that the town was impressive. I had spend the time during the flight from L.A to Seattle working on Newton's latest 'request', but once I got to Seattle and on a smaller plane to Forks I tried to relax and enjoy the view. But after 20 minutes on the plane on the little plane I found out that there wasn't much to view, the sky was overcome by a thick cloud cover and there wasn't a hint of sunlight. I tried looking down instead, but there was nothing to see only green and more green. I was starting to feel claustrophobic, so I stopped looking out the window.

When the pilot called the passengers to prepare for landing the excitement kicked in. I let out a sigh once I stepped out of the plane, because there was still no sun, it was cold and there was still too much green. Even in the light black Denim jacket with dark blue tight jeans, Rose insisted on me wearing weren't enough to keep me warm.

The tiny airport only had a one-room lobby with a choice of soda and candy machines. There weren't loud speakers announcing incoming and outgoing flights, and no skycap bustled up to me to relieve me of my bags. So this pretty much sucked.

Tired and hungry, I stepped up to one of the counters. ".. I need to arrange a car to take me to Whitlock's Hotel."

The man in short-sleeves and loosened tie stopped pushing buttons onto his computer. He stood there looking at me, which was really uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and raised an eye brow at him.

"Did you wanna rent a car?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment and shook my head, I wouldn't be able to move around I would probably end up lost somewhere. "No, just transportation to Whitlock's." I said. "Do they have a courtesy car?"

"sure they do. You go on over to that phone by the wall there. Their Number is listed. Just give 'em a call and they'll send someone out."

"Thank you." I said as I walked over to the phone.

After I finished calling to the Hotel I toke a sit in one of the black plastic chairs to wait.

I was so going to get what I came for, I told myself while looking out the window. After three months of frustration, I was going to get a first-hand look at Edward Cullen.

Leaning back on my sit, I reviewed the questions I'll ask Cullen once I've cornered him. All I needed was an hour with him, in that time I could pull out enough Information for a very exclusive article.

Checking the time, I leave my luggage stacked by the chair and walk into the Ladies room. There wasn't anyone in the restroom so I walk over to the mirror.

If I was already pale back In L.A with heat and the sun, just three hours in this town had me looking like a ghost. My hair was a wild mess, I tried brushing my long curls with my hands, but It was useless.

I straighted my jacket and headed out the door. I see a man standing beside my luggage, his back was to me. He was tall, leanly built with unusual reddish-brown hair.

Right on time.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

when he turned, I went stone still, the friendly smile freezing on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL Hello there! I know I don't write much Authors notes and that's because I personally don't like them, But I hope you're enjoying the story.**

**xoxo**

CHAPTER 3

He was the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. His nose was straight and aristocratic, while his mouth was sculpted like a poet's and that lickable jaw line. Hot. His reddish-brown hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, or if Rose had been here she would have call it 'sex hair'. But it wasn't these things that caused me to lose my voice. It was those eyes. pools of green, deep emerald eyes. It was as though they looked through me, in ten seconds, and had seen everything.

"Yes?" his voice sounded like smooth velvet.

"Well, I..." what the hell? no man had ever affected me that way. Was I going to let a hotel driver do this to me? I straighten my shoulders and held my head high, while avoiding eye contact. "If you came to pick me up, you'll need to get my bags." I said curtly.

Lifting a brow, he said nothing. After what seemed like hours he bend down and picked up the Pullman and the hand bag. "The car is out here." he said in an amused tone. He turned to lead the way.

What was so funny?...I let that thought slip away. I had better things to think about, as in how define and cute his ass was... FOCUS! Deep breaths Deep breaths I was here for business and nothing else. Men never surprised me, this one was not going to be any different.

He stopped once we had reached a shiny silver Volvo. It look way to fancy to be used for driving people back and forth, but who was I to complain. I climbed in to the passenger while he put my bags in the trunk.

"Are you from the area?" he asked, once he had climbed in beside me. I got very distracted by the way his lips moved as he talked...and drifted off wandering how would they tasted like. I was brought back to reality when he cleared his throat. He was still expecting an answer. I looked down at my folded hands, while feeling the heat on my cheeks. Damned blush, and damned him for being so sexy.

"No, I'm here for a writer's conference at the hotel."

He swung through the parking lot, taking the back road that lead to the highway.

"What do you write?" Settling back, I decided I might as well try my lie out on him, before I was in the middle of twenty aspiring writers.

"I've done articles and some short stories." fair enough, I gave him half of the truth. "I've started a novel."

"Are you going to finish it?" he asked. I could feel his intense eyes on me, but I didn't dare to look at him. I didn't wanted to get lost again.

"It depends on a lot of things." I said.

"Such as?" He was asking way too many questions.

"Such as if what I have so far is any good." I answered simply.

"Do you go to many of these conferences?"

"No, this is my first." true enough, right? There was silence filling the car and I was starting to miss the sound of his voice.

"I'm hoping to learn something." I said with a small smile on my face. "I registered at the last minute, but when I heard that Cullen was going to be there, I couldn't resist." Where the hell was my mouth filter?

"Who?" this catches my attention, which makes me turn to look at him. He had a frown on his Face, but quickly disappears and replaced by a crooked smile. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Edward Cullen." I repeated, didn't this Greek god know who Edward Cullen was? "The author."

"Is he any good?" he asks, with that sexy smile on his face. I had to look away before I did something really really stupid.

"You've never read any of his work?" I was a little more than surprised by now.

"Should I have?" he asked.

"I suppose that depends on whether you like to read with all the lights on and the doors locked. He writes Horror fiction."

"Ghost and fangs?"

"Not exactly...Is not that simple. If there's something you're afraid of, he'll put it into words and make you wish him to the devil." He starts laughing, which causes me to turn and look at him.

"So you like to be scared?"

"No." I answer definitely.

"Then why do you read him?" his intense eyes turn to look into me again. I had to keep control over myself, and those eyes could see too much.

"I've asked myself that when I'm up at 3:00 am finishing one of his books." I shrugged, and turn to look out the window. I noticed that there wasn't much forest anymore but a few houses and buildings.

"Isn't writing just words and imagination?" he asks.

"I guess...but I don't know how it could be very comfortable to live with an imagination like Cullen's." By now we pulled up in front of the hotel. I hear the door open, while he steps out of the car, His body was shaking as if he were laughing. I shrugged it off, and climb out myself.

"Are you going to ask him?" He asks as I help him with my bags.

"Yes I am." for a moment we stood there, after what seemed like forever, he turns toward the entrance. I take a hold of my bag and fallow him in. As I watched him walk to the desk, I could see an aura of arrogance from him. Why was a man like him driving back and forth and getting nowhere?

I step up to desk. "Isabella Swan." I tell the clerk, whom wasn't even looking at me, but at the Greek god who was standing a few feet beside me. I clear my throat trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Ms. Swan" she finally said. she handed me a form to sign and a key, but when I was about to take it, a pale long and sculpted hand slipped it into its own.

"I'll take you around." He said simply, before turning and crossing through the lobby with me right behind him trying to catch up with him. He wondered through a corridor, turned left and then stopped. I waited as he unlocked the door and gestured me inside.

The room was awesome. I made a mental note to thank Rose and Emmett one more time for the amazing room. Looking around the room, I felt his eyes on me once more. I turn to find him leaning by the door frame looking at me, as if he were trying to figure me out.

"Just call the desk if you need anything else." he walked in to but my bags by the bed, while I looked through my purse for a five dollar bill.

"Thank you." I said, holding the money out to him. He looked down at it and then back at me again. I felt the hand holding the bill tremble. He smiled, that sexy half smile, and I was speechless.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." wasting no more time he toke the five dollars and strolled out, closing the door behind him.

I let out a breath I didn't realized I was holding.

Oh I was in big _big_ trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT S.M. DOES.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Like nearly other of the 20 or so participants, I stood in one of the line for registration at 8:00 A.M. it was obvious that many of the writers knew each other. There was an air of congeniality and shared knowledge. Overlaying it all, there was excitement.

Concentrating on the business at hand, I found a chair in a corner of the room and skimmed over the schedule for Cullen's conference.

I was so close to getting what I came for. I only had to make sure that I had a front-row seat. A quick glance at the clock showed me that I had three hours before Cullen began to speak. I toke out my notebook checking over the questions listed, while people filled the chairs by me and chatted excitedly.

"If I get rejected again, I'm going to put my head on the oven." said a girl sitting in-front if me.

"You do realize that your oven is electric, Jessica." said another blond sitting beside her.

holding back my laughter, I added a few more questions.

"Whatever...when they brought in my breakfast this morning, there was a five-hundred page manuscript under my plate. I totally lost my appetite."

"That's nothing. I got one on my office last week written in calligraphy. One hundred and fifty thousand words in flowing script. I mean THAT is a living hell."

Editors, I could tell them a few stories of some of the submissions that made their way into Eclipse magazine.

"This guy said his editor hacked his first chapter to pieces so he is going into mourning before rewrites." the blond went on.

"I always go into mourning before rewrites, is after rejection that I consider working as a call girl in my cousin's company."

Their conversation was getting a bit ridiculous, so stopped listening and kept working on my questions.

An hour later, I wandered into the coffee shop. Taking a short break to call Rose and make sure everything was doing okay back home, then going back to make sure I had the best seat in the room for the conference.

I took a seat in one of the tables closest to the door, put my notes on the table to get my phone out. I take a look outside while dialing Rose number. And to my disappointment it was still cloudy outside. Rose answers in the first ring.

"Oh my god, Bells! tell me everything!" she practically screams into the phone.

"Hello to you too, Rose" I say sarcastically.

"Sorry Bells, I just want to know _everything_."

"Yeah I can see that...but there's not much to know, I just got out from my first seminar and it wasn't that bad, I guess."

"Oh come on, Swan! tell me the juzzy details, how does he look? is he young?, and if he is.. IS he hot?"

"First of all I haven't seen Cullen yet, and second of all...Rose you're not going to believe what I am about to tell you."

"do tell."

" There is this man that-" Yes, I got cut off by Rose squealing into the phone.

"Rose!" I hissed quietly.

"Jesus Christ... I can't believe that Isabella fucking Swan is about to tell me about a man. I mean how long has it been since you last got laid? I was starting to think you were hitting the other way, or something..."

"Hey, hold it there. _what_ is that about?" I ask pretending to be hurt.

"I'm just kidding Bells, I know you're not gay. Now come on tell me about your mystery man, is he hot?'

"Rose, shut up!" I hiss as quietly as possible, while looking around to make sure no one heard me. And that's when I locked glances with a pair of green orbs. I didn't have to look twice to know who it was. I felt that odd tingle up my spine. It was real enough to give an urge to pick up my stuff and walk out. But surprisingly it had the opposite effect.

I shut my cell phone close, not bothering saying good-bye to Rose. I found myself making my way over to where he seated.

"Ms. Swan." With an unsmiling stare, he gestured to the chair across from him.

"Buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you." The moment I sat down a waitress was there pouring coffee.

"Enjoying the conference?"

I stifle back a gasp I had forgotten the way his voice sounded. so smooth and sexy...

"Yes." I poured cream into my coffee as if nothing was wrong.

"Did you find Edward Cullen?"

That beautiful crooked smile.

"what?" Distracted, I look back up to find those eyes on me, again.

"I asked if you had run into Edward Cullen, yet?" amusement touched his eyes, but it didn't make them less intense.

"No. why do you ask?"

"After the things you said yesterday, I was curious as to what you would think once you'd met him." he took a drag from the cigarette, it was until now that I notice he was holding it. But I too notice the way his lips molded around the cigarette, ugh could he get any sexier?

"People usually have a preconceived image of someone but rarely holds up in the flesh."

"Well..is difficult to have any kind of image of someone who hides away from the world." His eyebrow went up

"Hides?"

"It's the word that comes to my mind. There is not picture of him in any of his books, no bio. He never grants interviews, never denies or substantiates anything written about him. Any awards he has received have been accepted by his agent or editor." I ran my fingers up and down the handle of my spoon. I looked up and he was still staring at me with that unblinking stare that made me want to tremble. "Why do you stare at me like that?"

He continued to do so without any show of discomfort. "Because you're a fascinating woman."

Another man might have called me beautiful, or interesting. I could have tossed off either one with a light scoff. "Why?"

"You have a tidy mind, innate style and you're a bundle of nerves. I've always been intrigued by pockets..The deeper the better. And I find myself wondering just what's in your pockets, Ms Swan." I felt that tremor again, up and down my spine. It wasn't comfortable to sit near a man who could do that.

"You have an odd way of putting things." I murmured.

"So I've been told."

"What are you doing in this hotel?" I demanded. "You don't strike me as someone who would be happy to drive back and forth to an airport day after day."

"Impressions make fascinating little paintings. Don't they?" He gives me that panty dropping smile again, but I wasn't sure why I felt as though he had been laughing at me more than he was laughing at me now.

"You're a very odd man."

"I've been told that, too." His smile faded and his eyes became more intense."Have dinner with me tonight."

_Yes_! I almost yelled, but no. This man wanted to mess with my head, and I couldn't afford another distraction. "No...I don't think so." I said in a cool voice.

"Let me know if you change your mind."

This surprised me a little. Most men would've pressed a bit. It was...well expected. "I have to get back." I said, while picking up my notebook. "Do you know where the Canyon room is?"

With a low chuckle he dropped bills on the table. "I'll take you."

"That's not necessary." I began rising.

"I've got time." I walked with him out of the coffee shop and into the wide carpeted lobby.

"Are you planning on doing any sight-seeing while you're here?" he asked.

"There won't be time." I felt my phone vibrate on my packet. It was probably Rose wandering why I hung up on her. "As soon as the conference is over I have to get back."

"To where?"

"Los Angeles." I answered.

"To many people. Don't you feel as though they're using up your air?" I wouldn't have put it that way, but there were times I felt a twinge of what might be called claustrophobia. Still it was my Home, and most importantly were my work was.

"No, there is enough air, such as it is for everyone." I said.

"You never stood at the north rim of a mountain, look out, and breathed in."

Again, I shot him a look. He had a way of saying things that gave you an immediate picture.

"Time is fickle." he commented. "When you need it, there is too little of it. When you wake up at three o'clock in the morning, then there's too much of it. It's usually better to take it than to anticipate it. You might try that." He looked down at me. " It might help your nerves."

I frown at this. "There is nothing wrong with my nerves."

"Some people can thrive on nervous energy for weeks at a time, then they have to find that little valve that lets all the steam escape." For the first time, he touched me, just finger tips to the ends of my hair. But I felt it as if his hand close firmly over mine.

"What do you do to let the steam escape, Isabella?"

I stood still, toying with a sensation I couldn't remember experiencing before. Thunder and lightning. There was thunder and lightning in this man.

"I work." I said easily. " I don't need any other escape valve.." He takes a step closer, I don't step back but let the haughtiness that had always protected me enter my tone. "No one calls me Isabella." I said.

"No?"

I only shake my head not trusting my voice.

"But it suits you, is feminine, elegant, a little distant, and most of all sensual...Isabella."

Before I could prevent it, my knees were weak. I felt the sound of my own name feather over my skin.

"Who are you?" I found myself demanding. Was it possible to be so deeply affected by someone without even knowing their name? "Just who are you?" I asked again.

He smiles, with an odd gently charm that shouldn't have suited his eyes but somehow it did.

"Strange you never asked before...you better go in. you'll want a good seat." he says with an amused tone.

"Yes." I say, just above a whisper. with one last look over my shoulder, I walked into the room and sat down in the front row.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Some feedback will be awesome... so yeah :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

It was time to get my mine back on the business at hand. Distractions like an Incomprehensible sexy man who drives silver Volvos for a living would have to be put at side. This story could be the next step up the ladder. The first documented, authentically researched story on Cullen. It would be controvensial, colorful and must of all exclusive. If I got the exclusive even my critical family would be impressed.

I got pulled out of obsessive thoughts by my phone vibrating on my pocket. I had 3 missed calls, and 5 text messages. I opened my phone to check them out.

_what the hell Bella? are you OK?_

_call me, please! I'm going crazy over here._

_if you're OK answer the damned phone right now or I swear I'll take the first flight to Seattle and slap the mystery out of your system_

I let out a sigh, and wrote:

_Is okay, Rose. I'm fine got a little bit distracted, I'll call you later. The conference is about to start._

I hit the send button, while taking out my notebook.

Once I was ready, I looked around the room, and that's when I see him, the Volvo driver. But something was off. He was wearing an all-black expensive looking tuxedo, He was talking to a woman with wild red hair. I immediately recognize her, she was Cullen's editor, I had an interview with her a few months ago, but she never showed up. What was she doing talking to my Volvo driver?

_Oh_ Bella get a grip his is not yours!

They were by the door when a tall handsome blond man joined them. Volvo driver shook hands with him and the three of them started talking as if they had knowing each other their entire life. I couldn't make myself look away. After a few minutes the tall blond started walking towards the front of the room. While the red head, I remember was named Victoria took a sit on the back.

Tall blond kept on walking until he reached the steps up the podium. When I look back at the Volvo driver I find him leaning easily against the wall, looking like a sexy Greek god. I took him in from his shiny black shoes, his well-toned body, that sharp squared jaw, and most of all those forest green dangerous eyes...

_Wait_...eyes?

_Fuck_

He was looking back at me, I could feel the heat creeping up my face. He was smirking devilishly with those penetrating eyes locked on mine. The blond guy starts talking into the microphone which made me turn my attention to him.

"His career has risen steadily since the publication of his first book, only five years ago. Since the first, 'Devil's Due', he has given us the pleasure of being scare out of our minds every time we pick up his work." tall blond's voice had a southern drawl to it. Just by this I knew he was Jasper, Emmett's cousin, he had said that Jasper was the only outsider who had moved into town from Texas and a whole bunch of other stuff that I could care less about right this moment. "-His latest, 'Silent Scream', is already on the best-seller list. We're honored and privileged to welcome-Edward Cullen."

The room erupted into a wave of applause. I looked around for any signs of Cullen, but the only thing I see is Volvo driver walking towards the front of the room with a devilish crooked smile.

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

Please god let this not be what I think it is...

By the time he was walking up the podium my mouth was practically hanging open. THE Edward Cullen was right in-front of me this whole time.

My first reaction was embarrassment. Edward practically knew about the obsession I had over him. The second was anger. He knew that I thought he was the hotel's driver, and didn't care that I was making a fool out of myself.

"Terror-" he started into the microphone, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. With my heart pounding its way out of my chest, and blood boiling I looked for ways to kill the motherfucker.

What the hell?

I was here for business, wasn't I?...I couldn't let my temper over power me, and let this opportunity slip through my fingers.

After two minutes I was calm enough. I sat stiffly and took meticulous notes. When he agreed to take field questions for ten minutes, mine was the first hand up, Edward looked straight at me but the bastard called on someone three rows back.

He answered professional questions professionally and evaded any personal references. I had to admit that the man had a skill as a public speaker. He showed no nervousness, and no hesitation towards anyone in the room.

"Mr. Cullen" I tried for the hundredth time.

"Sorry." with that crooked smile, he held up a hand. "I'm afraid were over time. Best of luck to all of you." He left the room, under a hail of applause. While I sat there shell shocked once again.

By the time I could work my way out of the room, not much people were left. I turned right toward the elevators.

All I needed was an hour to cool off and to plan. The pencil I still held snapped between my fingers.

Just as I started pushing the button for my floor, someone slipped beside me in the elevator.

I didn't need to look twice to know who it was.

CHAPTER END NOTES:

PLEASE SHOW ME SOME LOVE :)... (even though I suck for taking so much time to post this)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER'S NOTES: **heyyyyyyy lovely readers I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you guys reviewed for last chappy! Yay! \

ANYWAYS

Even though you guys probably already know this I have to say it….

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M does.

xoxoxo

Previously...

_By the time I could work my way out of the room, not much people were left. I turned right toward the elevators. All I needed was an hour to cool off and to plan. The pencil I still held snapped between my fingers. Just as I started pushing the button for my floor, someone slipped beside me in the elevator. I Didn't need to look twice to know who it was…._

**CHAPTER 6 **

It was none other than Edward Cullen with that stupid smirk of his.

"going up?" he asked and pushed the number himself.

I had to hold my lips tightly together, stopping myself from yelling something improper at him.

"Broke your pencil." he observed, while I tried ignoring the amused tone on his voice. Like I didn't say anything he went on. " how did you enjoy the conference?"

Thank god, the elevator doors opened right at that moment stopping me from doing something harsh. I wasn't surprised to find him right beside me as I made way through the corridor.

"you've got murder in your eyes, Isabella."

Even in a moment like this I couldn't stop the tremor that run up my spine at the sound of my name coming from his lips.

"I bet you've had a good laugh at my foolishness, didn't you?" I said harshly, as I dug into my briefcase looking for my room key.

"Maybe a quiet chuckle or two... lose your key?"

"No I haven't lost my key." frustrated I looked up. "Why don't you go away and sit on your laurels?"

"I've always found that very uncomfortable. Why don't you just relax your spleen, Isabella? you'll feel better."

That was it! screw being calm and professional!

"Don't call me Isabella! you have no right to use me as the blunt of a stupid joke! much less pretend you worked for the hotel!"

"You assumed." he corrected. "As I recall, I never pretended anything. You asked for a ride yesterday, I simply gave you one."

"you knew I thought you were the hotel driver. you were standing there beside my luggage-"

"A classic case of mistaken identity. I had come to pick up my editor, who had miss her flight, as it turned out. I thought the luggage was hers."

"All you had to do was say so at the time." I said this less harsher than before.

"you never asked." he pointed out. " and you did tell me to get your luggage."

"ugh!, you're infuriating." I began looking for the damned key again.

"But brilliant. you mentioned that yourself."

"being able to string words together is an admirable talent Mr. Cullen, but it doesn't make you and admirable person."

"No, I wouldn't say that particularly."

Out of the corner of my eye I see him lean comfortably against the wall, perfectly at ease.

"You carried my luggage to my room." I continued. "I gave you a five-dollar tip-"

"very generous."

I let out a huff of breath.I was grateful my hands were busy, because I don't know how else I would have stopped myself from slapping his calm, self-satisfied smile.

"You had your joke" I said, finding the damned key at last."Now I'd like you to give me the courtesy of never speaking to me again."

"I don't know where you got the impression I was courteous..." Before I could unlock the door, he put his hand over mine on the key. I felt that little electrifying tingle as he did so. " You did mention however, that you would like to speak to me. We can talk over dinner tonight."

I couldn't say anything. I stood there staring at him like an idiot. Why did I thought he wouldn't be able to surprise me again?

"Seven o'clock?"

I wanted to tell him I wouldn't have dinner with him even if he crawled with his face down. I wanted to tell him that and whole lot of other unpleasant things. But there was a job I've come to do, one I've been working on unsuccessfully for the pass three months. Success was more important then pride. He was offering the perfect way to get what I needed, and maybe just maybe he was opening the door himself for my revenge. it would make it all that sweeter.

Though it was a large lump. I, Isabella Swan swallowed my pride.

"That's fine." I agreed, while trying to fake a smile. "where should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up here." his fingers ran casually up to my wrist, but it felt as though he had set my entire body on fire. "You might bring your manuscript along. I'm curious to see your work."

I smiled, and it wasn't fake this time as I thought about the article I was gong to write. "I very much want you to see my work."

I stepped into my room and gave myself the small satisfaction of slamming the door on his face.

**(Okay so let me just say that this stuff is about to get interesting…..**

**Love, **

**eidastoryteller.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey! I'm back!... you probably already know that 'cause you're here and I'm there or is it here?... oh well you get the point!…anyways**

**I don't own twilight but you can thank Stephanie Meyer for coming up with it! :)**

**Chapter 7**

Mid-night blue silk. I took a great deal of time and gave a great deal of thought to choosing the right dress for my evening with Cullen. It was business.

The deep blue silk shot through with thin silver threads appealed to me because of its clean elegant lines and lack of ornamentation. I would, on the occasions that I shopped, spend as much time choosing the right scarf as I would researching a subject. It was all business.

after a thorough debate, I slipped into the silk. It coolly skimmed over my skin. I was satisfied with my own reflection. The unsmiling woman on the mirror represented precisely the sort of image I wanted to project. If nothing else this soothed my bruised ego.

If I looked back over the things I had accomplished till this day, concentrating on my carrier of course, I could remember no incident where I found myself bested. It wasn't going to happen now. Edward Cullen was going to get back some of his own, if for no other reason than that half-amused smile of his. No one laughed at me and got away with it. whatever game I had to play to get what I wanted, oh I would play and I was not going to lose this time.

When the knock sounded at the door, I glanced at my watch. With a smug smile I picked up my evening bag, and went to get the door.

I was met with a totally at ease Edward Cullen, with an open collared shirt under a really dark jacket. Some men could wear black tie and not look half as good as Cullen did on jeans. That might be something that would interest my readers. By the end of this evening I will know I possibly could about him.

"Good evening." I started to step across the threshold, but he took my hand, holding me motion-less as he studied me, as if I was a puzzled he was trying to decipher.

"very lovely." he finally declared. " You wear silk and a very alluring scent but manage to maintain that aura of untouchability. Its quite a talent."

"I'm not interest in being analyzed." I said, while trying to hide the annoyance in my tone.

"the curse or blessing of the writer." he countered. "Depending on your viewpoint, of course. Being one yourself, you should understand. Where is you manuscript?"

And there was I thinking he would forget-had hoped he would. Now I was back to the disadvantage of stammering. "It, ah, isn't..."

"Bring it along." He ordered. "I want to take a look at it."

"I don't see why."

"Every writer wants their words read."

I didn't. It wasn't polished. it wasn't perfect. Without doubt, the last person I wanted to allow a glimpse of my inner thoughts was Edward Cullen. But he was there standing, watching, with those eyes seeing everything within me. Trapped, that's how I felt. I turned back into the room and slipped the folder out of my suitcase. If I could keep him busy there won't be time for him to look at it anyway.

"It will be difficult to read anything in a restaurant." I pointed out as I closed the door behind me.

"That's why we're having dinner in my suite." That stopped me death in my tracks. He simply took my hand and continued walking us to the elevators as if he hadn't notice.

"Perhaps I've given you the wrong impression-" I began.

"I don't think so." He cut in, still holding my hand. His palm wasn't as smooth as I had expected a writer's to be. The palm was as wide as a pianist's, but it was ridged with calluses making an intriguing combination. "My imagination hasn't gone very deeply into the prospect of seducing you, Isabella-" he said as he drew me into the elevator. "-the point is, I don't care for restaurants and I care less for crowds and interruptions. I hope this clears out things for you. Now tell me, have you found the conference worth while?"

"I'm going to get what I came for." I stepped through the elevator doors as they slid open without looking at him.

"And what's that?"

_Oh no! _

"What did you came for?" I shot back. "you don't make it a habit to attend conferences, and this one is certainly small and off the beating path."

"Occasionally I enjoy the contact with other writers...and I was asked to attend from a good friend." He said sarcastically as he unlocked the door and gestured me inside. "This conference certainly isn't bulging with authors who've attained your degree of success."

I set my purse and folder aside and faced him straight on. " Easy to say when you have it."

"Is it?" he said as if amused then gestured toward the big window across from us. "You should drink in as much of the view as you can, you won't see anything like this through any window in Los Angeles."

If I was careful and clever now was the time when I would pin him down on where he lived and why he lived there. "You don't care for L.A." I said in a careful tone.

"L.A. has its points...would you like some wine?"

"yes." I said this as I wandered to the window. The vastness had the power to stun me and almost frighten me at the same time."Have you been there often?" turning to look at him.

"hmm?"

"To Los Angeles?"

"No." he walked over to where I was standing and offered me the glass of pale-gold wine.

"you prefer the east to the west?" I asked, starting my interrogation subtly. He smiled sexily and lifted his glass.

"I made it a point to prefer where I am."

He was very adept at evasion, and he was also very adept at making me uneasy. Unless I missed my guess, and he was doing both on purpose.

"Do you travel often?"

"Only when is necessary." Tipping back my glass, I decided to try a more direct approach. "Why are you so secretive about yourself? most people in your position would make the most of the promotion and publicity that's available."

"I don't consider myself secretive, nor do I consider myself most people."

"You don't even have a bio or a photo on your book covers."

"my face and my background have nothing to do with the stories I tell."

"Don't you feel its part of your profession to satisfy the readers curiosity when it comes to the person who creates a story that interest them?"

"No. My profession is putting words together so that someone who reads them is entertained, intrigued and satisfied with a tale. The teller of the tale is nothing compare to the tale its self."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**CHAPTER END NOTES:**

**Please review! I get all tingly inside every time I check my inbox and there's one!**


End file.
